Clash
by LiveLaughandLoveForever
Summary: The books never happened, but Jeb did take the flock and left Ari. Max saved Jeb's life. Then Jeb took them to the School and Max has to fight to the death against Omega. there is a little Fax in it. wow, i suck at summaries, better explanation inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters from Maximum Ride, but there are a few characters in here that I made up. All of the books never happened, but Jeb did take them and raised them and left Ari. They did live at the E-house for the same amount of years, but there was more Fax (not brother-and-sister Fax, real romantic Fax) happening. Max and fang are really close like they were in the fourth book. Jeb was pretending to be good all of the time they lived together and they trusted him with their lives. Max also saves Jeb's life. He fell of a cliff and Max caught him.**

**Chapter 1**

**Max P.O.V. (Point of View)**

"You helped us then betrayed us. Why Jeb?!? I saved your life and this is how you repay me?" Yes, I, Maximum Ride saved Jeb's life but that was before we found out that he was a traitor.

"This is why I saved you, to keep you safe until they needed you for further tests and to gain your trust." Jeb explained.

We, the flock, Jeb, a few Erasers, and myself, were walking in a dark hallway that led into a fairly lit stadium. It looked like those fighting arenas from medieval times. It was filled with people. It looked as if they were waiting for someone to arrive. All faces turned to us as we walked in. We stopped at the edge of the arena.

"What the-" I exclaimed as the Erasers dragged me to continue into the center of the fighting rink. They dumped me there and walked out of the arena. Standing up, I brushed myself off and looked at the spectators.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hate to admit it, but I don't own Maximum Ride. =[**

**Chapter 2**

**Fang P.O.V**

As I watched then drag Max into the arena, I had a strong desire to tare Jeb into a million pieces. As I imagined this, I heard Angel gasp. I unwillingly tore my eyes from Max. As my eyes met Angel's, her eyes were wide and filled with fear. I immediately put up my mind barrier. I completely forgot for those brief seconds that she could read minds. Then Angel's eyes got wider and then looked over to the other side of the fighting rink. I followed her gaze to a boy about the age of Nudge or a little bit younger. He was standing next to a woman about fifty years old. By the way she carried herself, I guessed she was the leader. The boy was staring at Max, never taking his eyes off of her. By the look in his eyes, I could tell that this wasn't going to be good.

"Angel, what is he thinking?" I asked in the leader tone that Max always used when she was serious or in leader mode.

"You don't want to know." Angel replied.

"Just tell me…please." I begged as I stared at Angel. She couldn't hide her tears.

She looked deep into my eyes and said, "He was made to kill Max. He has an undying desire to kill her. An they will fight to the death." Then she jumped into my arms and started to sob. I just held her and stared at Max. She didn't know what was coming, then the woman, the leader, spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I hate to admit it, but I don't own Maximum Ride. =[**

**Chapter 3**

**Max P.O.V**

A woman, around the age of fifty, stood up (I guessed she was the leader) and addressed the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today we have the pleasure and honor to watch our two best experiments fight to the death, Maximum Ride and Omega." I stiffened. I looked over at the flock. I could tell that they all were frightened. The look in their eyes and their stiff bodies told me all. Angel was sobbing in Fang's arms. He was staring at me with wide eyes. Those eyes told me that he was worried for me, and that he wanted to rip Jeb and the woman into a million pieces. The second par made me smile a little, but then he moved his lips. It looked like he said, "I love you, Max." I replied, "I love you too, Fang." I saw a hint of a smile on his face, but then it quickly disappeared. His eyes shifted to something behind me.

I whipped around to see a boy around the age of twelve, but I couldn't tell, walk into the rink. He looked like a normal boy, but I knew better. Omega was made to better and kill me. That's what this was all about. They wanted me dead along with the flock, but they wanted to torcher them by watching me be killed then they would be killed one by one in the same manner.

Two swords were thrown into the arena. They both had weird colored blades. One was blue and the other was red. Omega snatched the red sword up and got into a stance that looked very similar to the poses of actors on T.V. I wavered in the action of picking up the blue sword. I didn't really want to do this. And the look in Omega's eyes didn't make me feel any different. He looked like he wanted to slice me into a million pieces with that freaky red sword of his.

I unwillingly got into the proper stance (well…I think it was). Unfortunately; Omega didn't look the least bit cocky. I could have used that against him, but no luck. Then he charged and the game was on.

**AN: yes! I finally fixed it! I messed up on uploading it and here is what I wanted it to look like.**

**~ Mackenzie Ride**


End file.
